


Good Cop / Bad Cop

by evisionarts



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q Reverse Bang, Devil, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: Created for the 2017 - 2018 00Q Reverse Bang. James learns that Q is a complicated individual.





	Good Cop / Bad Cop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xphil98197](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/gifts).




End file.
